The prostaglandins are a group of hormone-like substances which may be viewed as derivatives of prostanoic acid. Several prostaglandins are found widely distributed in mammalian tissue and have been isolated from this source. These prostaglandins have been shown to possess a variety of biological properties such as bronchodilation, the ability to reduce gastric secretion, to modify muscle tone, as well as the ability to raise or lower blood pressure.
Our Belgian Patent No. 803,854, published Feb. 21, 1974, discloses some 11-cyano substituted prostaglandins (prostanoic acid numbering system). The present invention discloses 11-cyano prostaglandins which differ from those compounds in the degree of side chain unsaturation, as well as, in a number of cases, the identity of the substituent in the 15-position.